


Nakama means family

by Merlinlover260



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinlover260/pseuds/Merlinlover260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zoro and Luffy are captured by marines, it is three days after that Luffy is taken away from him. Chained with no chance of escape on a tall pillar, it will take the whole crew to save their captain. But with the fact of the weather of all things weakening Luffy's rubber like state, the crew has to find him before he succumbs to his wounds with the fact of a new enemy and his Mist Mist fruit. Can they find him before Luffy is gone forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nakama means family

The cell was almost draped in the shadows of the evening.

Two lone figures sat with their backs against the cell wall, leaning on each other for support. Green locks illuminating the darkness, the first mate of the Straw Hat Crew Pirates glanced at the captain with his good eye.

Blood stained and caked their bodies; but as they had gone through hell and back today, as well as the three days they had been there; the green haired swordsman knew that he was in far better condition than his ebony haired mallei fighter.

Zoro sighed as he dropped his head against the rout iron frame cell and as he did so; his eyebrows flurried together as he spotted flushed crimson staining Luffy’s cheeks. Slight enhanced hearing caught sound of labored breathing and in the darkness Zoro saw the ever so faint trickle of blood leaking out of Luffy’s lips.

It was just like back at Enny’s lobby when Luffy had fought Lucci; the damage. Things were going from bad to worse, and their fiery red headed navigator had to find them soon, and fast. Zoro knew that Luffy’s body couldn’t take much more of this torture.

Feeling Luffy twitch painfully in his sleep, Zoro pulled him close and he calmed down in the strong arms of his first mate; falling in a dreamless state. Zoro finally broke the silence.

“I swear to you Luffy that I won’t let anything else happen to you; if they dare touch you again I will kill them myself. Nakama means family, and family means that nothing happens to one while the other is still alive.” He stated before leaning falling into slumber along with Luffy.

* * *

 

The raven haired captain woke abruptly to feel rough, callused hands pulling him up.

“Zo…!” Luffy tried to cry out, but a hand was placed over him mouth to prevent him from crying out. Struggling against the strong marine grasp that held him at bay, Luffy called out to Zoro in muffled tones; what was left of his energy dissipating as seastone cuffs were placed around his wrists.

Ensnared from Zoro’s embrace, the swordsman grunted in his sleep to hear his name being called faintly but was wide awake when he felt Luffy ripped from his side. His eye snapped open and jumped to his feet at the sight of three heavyset marines dragging Luffy out of the cell, dodging weak Gum Gum Pistols even through the sea stone.

“Luffy!” Zoro exclaimed, sprinting over to the cell entrance only to have it slammed in his face.

Noticing his first mate, Luffy bit the man’s hand hard who was carrying him and the man cried out in pain before releasing his grip on Luffy’s mouth.

“Zoro!” Luffy screamed, stretching a hand out and catching the other’s through the bars. They grasped hands and held on tightly.

“Enough, let go!” One marine commanded before violently pulling Luffy’s torso, the grip released. “We know exactly what to do with you, Straw Hat.”Another marine said, starting to carry him away.

“No, Luffy!” Zoro cried, reaching out for him again, but Luffy was already too far away.

Zoro could only watch as they steadfastly took Luffy; his Luffy; away from him. Luffy watched as Zoro diminished as they took him down the hall; and inwardly grinned. This was just fine; if he were to die, then so be it. He had found the One Piece; his Nakama. If he was to be executed to save them all, then he would do it a thousand times over.

Peering into Zoro’s eye as the door slammed shut, Luffy beamed at him. “Come and find me when you’re done kicking their asses.” Zoro nodded reluctantly, the door slamming shut vibrating the metal walls.

Inwardly, however, the first mate shattered. His captain was gone. Fists melting white under his grip on the bars, they bent under his unwavering rage as the demon hunter unleashed itself. Body trembling with fury, Zoro screamed to the heavens; an unearthly growl emanating from his throat. “Luffy! I swear to you as your first mate that I will follow your order! Do you hear me you dam marines?! There is no place to hide from the Pirate Hunter Zoro! If you DARE touch him again, there will be HELL TO PAY!” Zoro yowled.

* * *

 

Faintly hearing Zoro scream his name being rapidly taken away, his injures finally seized his body and unconsciousness took him. The second time he woke, the first thing that Luffy realized was that he was cold. Staring out at the scene of white, he glanced up at his shackled hands that were chained to posts on either side of him. Body shaking violently, Luffy cursed the weather. All he had on was his favored red vest and capris, clothes made for summer; not Antarctic temperatures.

Another specific thing struck his fevered thoughts; he felt his body stiffening, almost like water freezing. Pulling against the chains that held his arms, laughter interrupted his struggle. A large marine entered the holding area that was stationed on the top of a pillar, most likely a fragment of what he had destroyed battling the pidgin guy.

Tattoos crisscrossing his arms, the marine wore a heavy fur coat and his boots crunched in the snow as he made his way toward Luffy. Stopping by the young pirate, the man took in his work.

Bruises smeared Luffy’s usual abs, dark purple and green stark against the rubber skin that was exposed from the ripped red vest.

Blood trailed down cuts and slashes on his arms, and there was a deep flush in the pirate’s features.

“Comfortable?” he asked, and Luffy simply ignored him, spitting blood at the man’s feet, staining his boots scarlet. Harding fury overtook the marine’s features and with one fluid motion, grabbed a fistful of Luffy’s raven hair and yanked it back to where he store into his eyes.

“Good. Now, I’m assuming that you wonder why you feel so stiff, hmmm?” The man asked, and Luffy did realize that his insides felt as if they were hardening, almost like…. “That is the power of nature my dear boy. When we get cold, our bodies naturally try to warm itself….but not yours.Due to your Devil Fruit, your whole anatomy consist of rubber. Do you know what happens to rubber when it is super cooled?” he asked, and when Luffy didn’t reply, he drew back a steel toed boot and smashed it into the pirate’s ribs.

A sickening crack echoed off of the stone.

“It weakens.” He said, watching Luffy gasp and double over in agony, coughing violently. A large puddle of blood now stained the snow under Luffy’s bare feet.

* * *

 

Zoro paced. Trying not to imagine what they could possibly be doing to his captain, he stopped by the cell door, bracing himself against it. Hands slipping, Zoro fell onto the hard packed floor, sighing in discontent.

There would be no escaping for him unless were to use his famous three sword style and shatter the door with one swipe. Placing his back against it, he placed his head in his head, not forgetting the look of pure terror etched on Luffy’s face as he was taken away from Zoro.

He had to do SOMETHING! He couldn’t just sit here while they were doing God knows what to his captain.

A sudden explosion made Zoro jolt from his revere. He heard the faint cry of battle.

“Usobb Flaming Star!” Zoro head before the door leading to the holding cell burst open with flaming debris. The long nosed sniper appeared followed by Nami, Robin, and Sangi.

“Zoro!” The red haired cried, racing toward the cell while grabbing the keys and unlocking the bolt. Swinging the door open wide, Zoro stood to greet her. Embracing him, she unleased him only to realize that her bubbly captain wasn’t with him.

“Zoro…where’s Luffy?” Nami asked, dread setting in her stomach. Zoro sighed before staring into her eyes.

“They took him Nami, the marines. I don’t know where. We need to find him and fast, he can’t take much more….they have….beat him....every day that we have been here. I might look bad, but Luffy is worse. He might be as bad as Enny’s Lobby.” Zoro said.

Nami placed a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from choking out as did Usobb. The sniper NEVER wanted to see his captain so broken ever again. Robin placed her hand on Zoro’s shoulder.

“Then we will have to go get him. He once asked me if I wanted to live, and I answered. He is my captain.” She said. Sangi stepped forward and handed Zoro three sheaths. “Let’s go get him marimo.” Zoro grinned.

“I wouldn’t think of anything else shitty cook.”

* * *

 

Dawn broke over the sea. The captain of the Straw Hat Crew awoke slowly. Bruises in the shape of fists littered his body from the beating he endured the previous day. Not saying a word as the marines battered him, it only lead to more and more marines joining in on the brawl.

His body ached from the numerous stab wounds he had also received, the marines playing a sick game of how many times the rubber man could stand it before he eventually passed out. Blood bubbling up, Luffy spat out more as he hacked and wheezed.

Slumping down in the snow, Luffy cast his gaze over to the rising sun; its rays turning the dark indigo to morph blood red.

“Red in the morning, sailor take warning.” He said out loud, praying that Nami and the rest had found Zoro….Zoro. Tears finally falling, Luffy prayed that he was alright as he hitched agonizingly, knowing all too well that something was seriously wrong with his insides.

It felt like a million of pidgin guy punches hitting him all at once. Gaze shifting downward at the marines milling below him like ants, he knew that his time would be coming soon. Having already lost feeling in his legs, Luffy knew that he had hyperthermia, and that pretty soon he would eventually fall asleep, which wasn’t a good sign.

Brown irises fading in and out of consciousness, Luffy closed his eyes and dropped as low as the cuffs would allow him.

Imagining himself on the Thousand Sunny basking in the sun, his dream was halted at the sound of distant shouting that was followed by the shot of a cannon.

Eyes slowly opening, Luffy saw a flying ship stampeding toward the tower; with a lion figurehead.

Zoro stood in the captain’s seat, watching as the tower got bigger. The marine’s scrambled out of the way as the Thousand Sunny barreled through them and up to the tower. “Anchor Franky!” Nami screamed, and they came to a stop just below it. Jumping off the ship, the crew proceeded in attacking the enemy.

Watching the battle with half slit eyes, Luffy watched his crew fight for him. Catching sight of his green haired swordsman searching for him as the rest, Luffy expanded his lungs and screamed at the top of his hoarse voice.

“ZORO!” The green haired man’s head shot up at his name and spotted Luffy chained at the top of the pillar. Terror coursed through him as Zoro realized that Luffy was in worse condition than yesterday and looked close to death.

“Luffy! Guys, he’s on top of the pillar!” Zoro cried, and the Straw Hat Crew raced toward their Nakama. Reaching the platform simultaneously, Zoro was the first to hit the ground running. Unsheathing his katana’s while in full sprint, one quick motion shattered the sea stone. The sudden release of the cuffs caused Luffy to fall backward only to be caught by Robin’s many hands that had sprang up from the floor.

Bringing him toward them, Robin gasped at the state of her captain as well as Nami.

They needed Chopper, and quickly. Staring around at his crew from below, Luffy grinned.

“Hey guys…” he whispered before coughing violently, blood spewing from his throat.

“It’s alright Luffy, we will get you to Chopper.” Usobb said, concern etched on his face that mingled with the rest. Nodding for them to leave, they suddenly found themselves blocked by a large marine.

Robin signaled for Franky to take Luffy as she got into her battle stance. Nami produced her climate tack and saw Usobb by her draw his staff. Sangi lit his cigarette before Brooke unsheathed his sword cane and Zoro put a katana hilt in his jaws.

The Straw Hat Crew was ready to protect their captain. The marine simply smirked before casting away his imperial coat, this was going to be fun. Twirling a finger in the air, mist rolled in like smoke and circled the crew. The air within seemed to freeze.

“I want to battle the captain.” He said, and the crew could do nothing, for they struggled against the invisible binds that held them.

Luffy woke to find himself in Franky’s large mechanical arms. Seeing that his crew was incapacitated, Luffy narrowed his eyes in fury as he saw the marine that had brought him here holding them. Stepping out of the embrace, Luffy steadied himself.

“I will fight you, as long as nothing happens to them.” Luffy growled.

The marine nodded a promise quickly; though he had full intent to just hold the crew while he killed their captain in front of them.

“Luffy, let us help you.” Zoro said, struggling against the bonds. Luffy shook his head.

“It is my job to protect you all. You are my Nakama…my famil….” Luffy couldn’t finish before he was suddenly knocked off his feet by a slap of mist, coming to a halt near the edge.

“You bastard!” they all cried, outraged at the marine who simply shrugged.

Luffy concentrated on getting his bearings as he saw two of the enemy.

“Gum, gum….Whip!” Luffy screamed, shooting out his arm in an arch that passed through the enemy like water.

Bringing up a sharp dagger created from the mist, he sliced a long cut down Luffy’s arm. Gritting his teeth together in agony, Luffy retreated his arm with a snap, cradling it.

“Mist, mist, spears!” the man cried, sending out a wave of projectiles straight at Luffy. Dodging most of them and kicking some away, he suddenly found himself next to Nami, a spear heading straight toward her.

“Nami!” Luffy cried, sprinting toward her. The red haired navigator clinched her eyes shut, preparing for the pain, but it never came. Reopening them, she found herself in the shadow of Luffy. Trembling under the agony that was the spear lodged in his back, it dissipated.

Luffy stumbled before glancing into Nami’s eyes. “I need a navigator…” he whispered, and tears sprang to her eyes. Rage suddenly overtook her features as mist wrapped itself around Luffy’s torso and yanked him away, plowing him into the stone floor.

The crash crating a small crater, Luffy hacked up more blood as the mist detached itself. Trembling, Luffy slowly got to his knees and eventually to his feet; swaying dangerously. Bringing up a hand, he bit his thumb. “Third Gear!” he cried as his crew yelled out concern.

“No Luffy! Your body can’t handle it!” Nami cried, knowing all too well what Third Gear was capable of.

“I know Nami, but it is to protect all of you!” Luffy cried, expanding the bone as the fist turned the size of a small elephant.

“Hardening!” Luffy then cried, it turning a metallic shade of black. “Gum, Gum, Elephant Gun!” Luffy screamed barreling his fist toward the enemy.

The marine saw the giant fist coming toward him and brought up his hand.

“Mist, Mist Shield!” he yelled out, creating a barrier between him and the opposing enemy.

The cocoon brought the attack force down by half, but he was still knocked back by the force a yard before swinging up another dagger, digging it into the flesh. Luffy gasped as his the blade entered, retreating the arm again. Blood now leaked onto the ground from his left arm; his attack arm.

Holding it tightly, Luffy didn’t know what to do now. His arm ached, and he knew that if he possibly attacked the enemy with it again, he would get the same reward.

Panting heavily, Luffy was fixing to bring his leg up to attack the enemy with his feet; but that was when the marine disappeared.

The crew watched in horror as Luffy gazed around for the enemy before suddenly gasping in pain and doubling over as an invisible hit barreled into his stomach. Swinging his arm around, Luffy gasped again as blood spurted from a slash wound in his back, his vest being ripped off.

Dropping to one knee as a slash embedded itself in his left calf followed by his right; the rest of the crew struggled wildly against the bonds as they witnessed the marine appear in front of Luffy. Slapping him once more with the mist, Luffy flew to land in front of the crew. Vision blurring, Luffy unsteadily got to his feet.

Swaying dangerously, he dropped to one knee again before standing. “Luffy! Get us out of here!” They cried, ready to fight.

“Nakama means family….and family means….” Luffy whispered, trying not to pass out.

“Nothing happens to one while the other is still alive.” His crew said. Grinning at this statement, the praise was interrupted at the sound of laughter.

“You really believe that you…can defeat me?! You cant even stand on your feet, and you are going to free them?” The marine asked.

“I will do whatever it takes to free them….even if it means my death.” Luffy said.

“Well in that case…” The marine said, disappearing again and reappearing in front of Luffy. The crew stared in absolute horror as Luffy jolted forward, a mist spear slicing through his abdomen and exiting his back.

“Then they can watch….pirate king.” The marine said, wrenching it free before slapping Luffy out of the way with a backhand, Luffy ungracefully falling to the snow.

Gasping, Luffy store up at his crew. Seeing the look of terror toward their captain, Luffy shook as he slowly tried to get up.

“You’re still trying to beat me?” the marine asked, appearing in front of Luffy and kicking his stomach, causing him to roll onto his side.

“You are nothing. You are a pirate.” The marine said, kicking Luffy hard, causing him to fly into the wall that lead to the staircase. Falling down, Luffy couldn’t see anything but the outline of the enemy. If this guy was just like Crocodile, then he would be able to use something solid and visible to hit him that would be able to free his crew.

Staring down at the snow, he realized that was it. Standing slowly, Luffy kicked a snow pile toward the enemy, it covering him head to toe.

Spluttering, the marine stepped back, his concentration on the bonds failing. The crew was free.

“Kick his ass for me.” Luffy said to them before the marine curse out at Luffy with rage before slapping the pirate again with the mist.

Luffy bounced to a halt on the far edge of the tower; falling still. The marine grinned as he relished in his triumph. What he didn’t realize, however, was the release of the crew.

Zoro cleared his throat and the marine spun around.

“What was that you said about being nothing?” He asked, the cracking of knuckles in unison with the rest.

The marine gulped.

“Nakama means family. And family means that nothing happens to one while the others are still alive. And by the looks of it….you have done harm to our captain, and our nakama.” They all said.

Stepping back, the marine prepared for the worst.

“I am the navigator!” Nami screamed, zapping him with thunder tempo.

“I am the sniper!” Usobb screamed, sending a Flaming Star in his face.

“I am the cook!” Sangi screamed, barreling him with flaming kicks.

“I am the doctor!” Chopper suddenly screamed from were he had just witnessed Luffy’s fall, coming to help as he transformed into his human form and punched the man square in the jaw.

“I am the archeologist!” Robin screamed, wrapping a multitude of arms around the man.

“I am the shipwright!” Franky screamed, shooting a cannon at the man.

“I am the musician!” Brooke screamed, hitting him with ice.

“I am the first mate.” Zoro said finally, preforming thee sword style on the man who in return stepped dangerously close to the edge.

“We are nakama! We are family! WE ARE THE STRAW HAT CREW!” They bellowed, the crew attacking all at once, the marine falling to his death.

They all sighed, releasing the built up rage before racing toward their fallen captain. “Luffy!” They all cried at once, kneeling down by him.

Chopper placed a ear on Luffy’s chest, concern etched on his features. “He’s very weak. We have to get him back to the ship.” Chopper explained. They all nodded before Chopper picked up the broken form of the captain gently.

Settling back in the ship, Nami watched as Chopper took Luffy to the sick bay before signaling to Franky. The ship spun around and headed back to sea with a blast of the cannon.

* * *

It was three weeks before Luffy came to. Eyes slowly opening, he felt the soft fabric under his fingertips.

Sighing, he felt that his chest and torso was crisscrossed in bandages. Noticing that his left arm was wrapped tightly in a bandage that was in a sling, he glanced around to spot Zoro sleeping un- peacefully by him.

“Zoro…Zoro!” Luffy whispered in a hoarse voice. Zoro grunted and whispered something about ‘leave him alone!’

Grinning, Luffy thumped him lightly that caused Zoro to finally wake.

“Luffy?” Zoro asked. “Yea?” Luffy asked. “Are you really awake or am I dreaming?” Zoro asked.

“Definitely dreaming.” Luffy laughed. Zoro smiled softly. “How are you feeling?” Zoro asked.

“Sore…” Luffy admitted. Zoro laughed. “You have been asleep for three weeks.” He said.

“Three weeks?” Luffy asked. “Yea. They’ve been hell.” Zoro said, rubbing his unshaven face.

“Is everyone alright?” Luffy asked. “Yes Luffy. If you would have let us help you then you wouldn’t be in this mess.” Zoro growled.

“It is my job to protect you. Nakama means family. Nothing happens to you while the other is still alive.” Luffy said.

“Nakama also means that we can help you.” Luffy suddenly heard and saw the crew enter.

“I wanted to protect you. Even if that meant…” Luffy tried to say, but they cut him off.

“Its alright Luffy. You don’t have to protect us all the time. And sometimes, we even have to protect you.” Zoro said. “Nakama means family. And family means that we all protect one another.” The crew said all at once. Luffy stared at them before grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is boring, this is my first One Piece story.


End file.
